Et Si tout n'était pas comme c'est
by renia
Summary: Itachi a avoué à Sakura qu'il l'aimait, Seidai et Sasuke se sont encore plus éloigné. Sakura va devoir s'occuper d'un Naruto bis au secours! et cela pendant 4 semaines!
1. Default Chapter

Et oui, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic de Naruto et il y a encore Itachi. C'est la toute première que j'ai écrit, donc soyez indulgent. L'histoire n'est pas terrible dans ce chapitre, mais je promets que sa sera mieux la prochiane fois. Ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit il y a trés trés trés longtemps( enfin pas si longtemps que sa), il me faut donc écrire la suite. Pour ma fic Ton histoire je suis en train de écrire le prochain chapitre, il viendra bientôt.

J'éspère que celle là, va vous plaire.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les persos sont à Kishi( pk je n'ai pas Itachi! Itachi: parc'il ne veut pas que je meurs entre tes mains. Moi: qu'est-ce que tu as dit?)

**Couples:** Ita/Saku, Sasu/Saku, Ino/Shika, Naru/Hina.

**Genre:** romance et un peu de mystère.

**Ratings:** T, mais vers la fin il y aura des moments chauds, mais je préviendrais.

Je préviens qu'au début vous risquez de vous y perdre, Sasuke qui parle, une Sakura pas histèrique, je sais ça fait peur, mais c'est parce que Itachi n'a pas tué son clan et j'ai essayé de faire une fic qui raconterait Naruto sans cet horrible massacre.

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1._**

Sakura se réveilla en sueur dans sa chambre. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, des plus effrayants, Sasuke Uchiwa avait voulu tuer Naruto et rejoindre un certain Orochimaru à cause de son frère qui avait tué tout son clan.

Déboussolée, elle alla dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et sortit de chez elle. Elle était un peu en avance, et décida de flâner dans Konoha. Elle était du côté du parc, quand une voix la tira de sa rêverie.

.-Sakura-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas rejoindre Sasuke et Naruto ?

.-A Itachi-san, oui mais comme j'étais un peu en avance, j'ai décidé de flâner un peu, répondis Sakura avec un magnifique sourire. Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être en mission ?

.-Moi ! Pas du tout en ce moment c'est mort, Hokage le troisième n'a aucune mission.

.-C'est vrai que Orochimaru-sama fait du bon travail.

.-Mais surtout Tsunade-sama. Qui t'a dit que j'avais une mission ?

.-Bah, Sasuke, pourquoi ?

.-Eh celui-là irrécupérable. Je n'aurais pas dû le gâter comme ça petit, dit Itachi en souriant.

.-Cette phrase rappela le rêve de Sakura de cette nuit et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Itachi s'en aperçut et lui conseilla d'aller rejoindre son frère. Une fois arrivée, elle salua les deux garçons qui l'attendaient.

.-Sakura ! Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

.-J'ai rencontré ton frère en chemin, répondit Sakura.

.-Ah, je vois. Dit, sa te dirai pas un verre après la mission, toi, moi et l'autre abruti ? proposa Sasuke.

.-Naruto ! ça te dit ? demanda Sakura.

.-Personne ne m'attend, je ne vois pas de problème.

.-Ba c'est d'accord.

Sakura remercia Sasuke dans son fond intérieur de s'inquiéter pour elle, il avait toujours était gentil avec elle, même si elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Quand Kakashi arriva, tous les trois s'énervèrent sur leur prof.

.-Eh me tuez pas ! J'ai une bonne raison ce matin.

.-Et laquelle ? demanda Naruto.

.-Nous avons retrouvé un mort ce matin dans le village.

.-Et qui c'est ? demanda Sakura en se remémorant son rêve.

.-Une marchande. C'est nous qui avons en charge l'enquête, étant des Chunnins, c'est de votre ressort, néanmoins, on fera équipe avec un Jounin.

.-Qui ? demanda Sasuke.

.-Ton frère. La mission commencera demain. D'ici là, quartier libre, les jeunes.

Kakashi les laissa sur le pont. Sasuke n'était pas très heureux de faire équipe avec son frère, malgré leurs grands sentiments fraternels, il y avait une vraie rivalité entre eux. Sakura, elle était plus qu'heureuse, elle aimait Itachi dés qu'elle l'a rencontré à 9 ans, depuis son cœur ne battait que pour lui, mais elle avait que leur amour était tout bonnement impossible, elle avait 14 ans et lui 18. De plus, jamais le clan Uchiwa ne voudrait d'elle comme belle-sœur. Mais le sourire bienveillant que lui avait fait Itachi, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

**Flash Back**

Il faisait chaud et beau à Konoha, une journée parfaite, néanmoins pour une petite fille de 9 ans s'était un vrai calvaire.

.-Tu croyais quoi ? demanda une fille agressivement à une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, que l'on te laisserais entrer dans notre groupe ?

.-Mais… mais, j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé, se plaignit la jeune fille.

.-Et on t'en remercie, le bijou de ta mère est vraiment très beau et va à merveille à Maijen.

.-Alors je vais partit de votre groupe ? espéra Sakura.

.-T'es bouchée ou quoi ? On t'a dit que tu ne fera jamais partit de notre groupe, tu es trop moche avec ton grand front !

Sakura se retourna et courut, courut le plus vite possible et le plus loin. Une fois à une distance raisonnable, elle fondit en larmes prés d'un arbre. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur, quand elle sentit une main sur son visage essuyer ses larmes. Sakura leva la tête et croisa le regard d'un jeune garçon de 13 ans, il avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux de la même couleur et un regard bien veillant, il s'installa à côté d'elle.

.-Dis moi, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

.-Par… Parce que des filles m'ont dit que j'étais moche avec mon grand front.

.-C'est ce que tu penses ?

.-Par...pardon !

.-Est-ce que tu penses que tu es moche ?

.-Je sais pas, si elles le disent, c'est que c'est ...

.-C'est des ignorantes et des pestes, elle te disent ça parce qu'elles sont jalouses, tu es tout sauf moche.

.-Me…merci.

.-Promets-moi que tu ne pleuras plus.

.-Oui ! euh, c'est quoi votre nom ?

.-Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa.

Et il partit, la laissant avec un cœur qui faisait des bonds ! Sakura n'était jamais tombée amoureuse mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Par la suite, en étant devenue l'amie de duo Sasuke et Naruto, elle rencontra plus souvent Itachi et ils finirent par devenir amis.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sakura savait une chose :

.-Je l'aime, murmura t-elle doucement.

.-Pardon Sakura-chan ? demanda Naruto.

.-Rien, rien ! Alors on va le boire ce verre ? demanda t-elle en traînant les deux garçons par les bras.

Non loin de là, une paire d'yeux les observait d'un regard mélangent tendresse et haine.

* * *

Sa vous a plus? Ou pas? Dîtes le moi avec des reviews s'il vous plaît! 


	2. Chapitre 2

_Et voici le chapitre 2. J'ai dû chercher dans mon cahier de maths pour le trouver( y'a un de ces bordels dedans, lol) et j'ai réussis à le taper, enfin! Lol, merci pour ceux qui mont envoyer des reviews!D'ailleurs je vais y répondre, mais avant j'ai une chose à dire: Je te déteste Kishimoto! J'ai lu le scan du chap 257, un trad, et a ce qui parait Itachi serait aveugle avec ses beaux et magnifiques yeux noirs! RRRR! Pourquoi faire ça! _

**Sailor Ocean:** merci beaucoup pour ta review! j'éspère que la suite que tu attendais tant, va te plaire! encore merci! bisous!

**Kamaitachi:** tu n'aimes pas trop Sakura! ne t'inquiète pas, ver sle milieu de l'histoire on va surtout suivre Itachi, lol et tu as raison longue vie à Itachi!

**Ewilan:** Tu trouve que l'idée du "si..." ets une bonne idée, et ben je vais dire quelque chose que je coryais jamais avoir à dire, dis merci au maths, en cours je m'étais dit, si Pythagore n'avait pas trouvé son foutu théoréme, je serais aps là a me casser la tête à l'aprendre. et aprés, j'ai enchainé sur Naruto, lol. Voilà la suite, j'éspère qu'elle va te plaire! encore merci

Je tenais à préciser que # blabla# c'est les pensée d'itachi

¤ blabla¤ c'est les pensées de Sasuke

£ blabla£ c'est les pensée de Sakura

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Après avoir passé toute l'après midi avec ses coéquipiers et l'équipe de Gaï, Sakura se dirigea vers la maison de sa meilleure amie, Ino. Elles étaient amies depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa et Ino ouvrit avec la porte.

.-Ah, Sakura te voilà. Tu as déjà dîné, non ?

.-Oui avec Sasuke, Naruto et Tenten.

.-On monte dans ma chambre, alors.

Sakura suivit Ino, dans le couloir et dans les escaliers. Au milieu de l'escalier, Sakura ne se sentit pas bien et s'arrêta.

« Sakura-chan ! Sakura-chan ! » criait une voix qu'entendit Sakura.

.-Ino, c'est toi qui m'appelé ?

.-Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

.-Ba j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appelé.

.-Un conseil évite de boire du saké en compagnie de Sasuke et de Naruto on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent avoir mis dedans, ces deux là. Allez viens, ça arrive à tout le monde, assura Ino.

.-Une fois dans la chambre, elles se mirent en pyjama et commencèrent à parler de leur sujet préféré : les garçons !

.-Alors, Ino, qui aimes-tu ? Tu me dis toujours tu aimes quelqu'un mais tu ne me dis jamais qui !

.-Ba, c'est quelqu'un de mon équipe, des cheveux noirs.

Sakura étonnée se leva de son matelas et sauta sur le lit avec son oreiller.

.-Shikamaru !

.-Ba oui lui, tu croyais qui d'autre ?

.-Je le savais j'en étais sûre, la façon dont tu le regardes te trahis.

.-Oh, c'est bon, et puis c'est mort.

.-Pourquoi ! tu sais tu n'es pas plus moche qu'une autre.

.-Fais gaffe que j'te balance pas par la fenêtre. Tu n'es pas au courant !

.-Nan.

.-Il sort avec Temari.

.-Ah oui, ça…. En effet ça risque d'être dur, mais si tu parlais avec Chôji, c'est son meilleur ami, non ?

.-Tu crois qu'il voudra bien ?

.-Tu es son amie, il devrait accepter.

.-Oh merci Sakura tu es vraiment trop gentille !

.-rire Et pour Hinata, tu es courant, qu'elle a décidé de se déclarer demain, le jour d'anniversaire de Naruto.

.-Tu déconnes !

.-Nan, j'te jure elle l'a dit à Tenten.

.-Elle a bien changé notre ptite Hinata.

.-Ouais… j'espère pour elle que Naruto va accepter.

.-Et dis moi, toi c'est qui ? Sasuke ?

.-Sasuke ! NON ! C'est juste un ami.

.-Ba alors qui c'est ?

.-Son frère, marmonna Sakura.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit là ! Tu aimes Itachi Uchiwa ? se moqua Ino.

.-Crie le plus fort, il t'a entendu.

_Au même moment chez les Uchiwa._

.-Atchoum, éternua Itachi.

.-Ça va ? s'inquiéta Sasuke qui mangeait avec lui.

.-Oui oui, t'inquiète. Au fait ce matin j'ai rencontré Sakura, elle ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

.-je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a depuis une semaine, mais elle ne veut pas me le dire.

.-Une fille a besoin de mystère, pour avoir une chance de plaire.

.-Mais avec moi, elle n'en a pas besoin, répliqua Sasuke énervé.

.-Tu l'aimes ? demanda Itachi en buvant son thé.

.-Oui bien sûr, faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, s'énerva Sasuke.

.-Du calme Sasuke, ne t'énerve pas. c'était juste une question, calma Itachi.

.-Je m'énerve parce que, je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, dit Sasuke triste.

Itachi tilta et regarda fixement Sasuke d'un air grave.

.-Comment le sais-tu ?

.-Ce n'est pasbien compliqué quand tu l'entends avec sa meilleure amie dire que je ne suis qu'un ami.

.-Aï.

.-Itachi ! Ton père voudrait parler ! cria la mère d'Itachi et de Sasuke.

.-J'arrive. Sasuke on reprendra cette conversation pus tard.

.-Itachi se leva et alla rejoindre son père et sa mère dans le salon. Quand il arriva, il vit son père les yeux fermés qui semblait réfléchir et sa mère à côté.

.-Vous vouliez me parler, dit Itachi en s'installant en face d'eux.

.-Oui, Itachi, ce que j'ai à te dire est des plus importants, annonça son père.

.-…

.-L'Hokage a décidé que tu enquêterai sur le meurtre de la marchande.

.-Je le sais père.

.-Mais on va te demander d'essayer de trouver avant l'équipe 7 le meurtrier.

.-Si c'est un travail d'équipe, pourquoi me demander ça ?

.-Parce que nous voulons le savoir.

.Pourquoi ? demanda Itachi suspicieux.

.-Nous avons nos raisons, tu les sauras bien assez tôt, répondit son père. Tu devrais aller te coucher, demain tu devras te lever de bonne heure.

.-Bonsoir, salua Itachi en allant dans sa chambre.

# Bizarre, pourquoi me demander de trouver le meurtrier avant Kakashi-san ! Peut-être que le meurtrier est quelqu'un du clan. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le protéger plus qu'un autre. De toute façon je verrais bien demain, je dois retrouver Naruto, Kakashi-san et… Sakura. Hum… Sakura… #


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! et voici la chapitre 3, je vais essayer de poster le 4, le plus vite possible avant la reprise des cours.

_Réponses au reviews:_

**In.lfz:** te revoilà, lol. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne review pas souvent, mais que tu es franche, quand tu reviews c'est le principal. Je te dis tout de suite, c'est sûr que se sera un Ita/Saku, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Si tu trouves interréssant les Ita/Saku, il y a plein de fics en ce moment sur ce couple, tu devrais les voir, elles sont vraiment super. Pour le Sasu/Saku, il y en aura surtout au début, mais sa serait plûstôt platonique, alors que le Ita/Saku sera plus charnel, lol.je te remercie vraiment pour le compliment et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira, bisous!

**Sabaku no lumina:** merci meaucoup et voici la suite,( et c'est naturel pour les reviews)

**Ewalin:** c'est vrai que c'est un bon triangle amoureux, j'adore torturer les personnages surtout ne amour, lol. Pour le meurtrier il faudra attendre encor elongtemps pour tout comprendre( je crois que même moi, je n'ai pas encore compris ce que j'ai écrit, lol) merci beaucoup et voici la suite! kiss

**Sailor Ocean:** et oui j'écrivais en maths, jusqu'au jour où je me suis fait prendre et qu'il a lu devant toute la classe ce que j'ai écrit. Mais bon maintenant c'est en français, lol. Ba voici la suite et merci! bisous!

**Kamaitachi:** tout à fait d'accord avec toi, itachi a trés bien fait d ela tuer, je trouve. A mon avis il n'y a pas que l'abus d emathématiques qui nuit à la santé, lol. Merci et voic la suite, j'éspère qu'elle va te plaire!

**Princesse d'argent:** Toi aussi tu adore Itachi? et les frères Uchiwa? J'en suis dingue! ils sont trops crauqant! Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite! Bisous!

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**.

Sasuke se leva dès les premiers rayons du soleil, alla dans la salle de bain, se prit une douche. Mit de l'eau Cologne, et se regarda dans la glace. Il était devenu un jeune adolescent de 14 ans, avec un regard jovial.

¤ Bon aujourd'hui, c'est décidé Sakura va m'aimer. ¤

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, il vit sa mère préparer le petit-déjeuner, son frère qui attendait le repas.

.-Bonjour Sasuke, bien dormi ? demanda sa mère.

.-Bonjour maman, salua Sasuke. Grand frère, ça va ? Prêt pour la mission de ce matin.

.-Hun.

.-Tu vas bien mon chéri ? demanda la mère d'Itachi inquiète.

.-J'y vais, décida Itachi.

.-Il se leva et sortit de la maison.

.-.Mais il a rien mangé ! se plaignit sa mère.

.-A mon avis, ce n'est pas ce qui le tracasse, commenta le père qui venait d'arriver.

.-Tu devrais y aller Sasuke, conseilla sa mère.

Sasuke, partit à son tour au rendez-vous donné par son senseï.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sakura partit de la maison de son amie, dés qu'elle eut fini de se préparer. En chemin, elle alla acheter un petit cadeau à Naruto. Une fois arrivée au pont, elle vit une ombre noire qui attendait.

.-Eh Sasuke ! Tu as acheté quoi pour l'anniversaire de Naruto ? demanda Sakura avec un magnifique sourire. En s'approchant, elle vie que ce n'était pas Sasuke, mais son frère.

.-Je suis pas Sasuke, dit-il froidement.

.-Excuse moi ! Je croyais que tu étais Sasuke, vu qu'il s'habille que de noir, essaya de s'expliquer Sakura.

.-C'est bon dit-il en se radoucissant un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté à Naruto, alors ? s'intéressa Itachi.

.-Euh, un porte clef en grenouille et un livre sur les différentes sortes de ramens.

.-Ça se voit que c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto, c'est le seul du village qui doit autant aimer les ramens, dit Itachi avec un sourire.

.-Ouais.

Sakura se gifla intérieurement.

£ Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est : ouais…, mais je suis une vraie nulle ! £

.-Ça ne va pas ? demanda Itachi en la sortant de sa rêverie.

#Si elle ne dit rien à mon frère, peut-être qu'a moi elle me dira quelque chose#

Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura, cette dernière frissonna de plaisir et leva les yeux vers Itachi. Il avait l'air inquiet.

.-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, la rassura Sakura.

.-Tu es sûre ? Depuis quelque temps, j'ai remarqué que ça n'allait pas beaucoup.

.-C'est à cause d'un cauchemar, avoua t-elle.

.-Tu es dans un état à cause d'un cauchemar ? interrogea Itachi.

.-Oui, parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était tellement vrai. Il racontait, ma vie, celle de tout le village si…

.-Si quoi !

.-Si tu avais tué ton clan. Dans mon cauchemar, tu avais massacrer tout ton clan, finit-elle en pleurant.

Itachi se trouva désarmé et décida de l'enlacer dans ses beaux bras musclés. Sakura n'en revenait pas l'un de ses rêves devenaient réalité, elle plaça sa tête sur l'épaule d'Itachi. Mais eut une vision qui lui glaça le sang. Non loin dans les bois, elle vit Naruto qui se battait à mort avec Sasuke, contre son gré elle cria :

.-NARUTO ! SASUKE ! NON !

Elle rompit l'étreinte et se mit à courir vers l'endroit de la bataille. Itachi la regardait plus qu'inquiet, il coura après elle. Quand Sakura arriva à l'endroit, il n' y avait plus rien. Plus aucune trace de cette bataille, comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. Itachi apparut derrière elle.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sakura ? demanda t-il en la secouant.

.-J'ai…j'ai vu Sasuke et Naruto se battrent jusqu'à la mort.

.-Mais tu sais bien que c'est impossible, ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde.

Je sais bien, se lamenta t-elle.

.-A mon avis tu devrais te…SAKURA !

Sakura s'était écroulée sous ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Itachi semblait paniquée. Il décida de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la trouvait vraiment légère, quand la peau ses mains touchèrent la peau des bras de Sakura, un frisson le parcourut. Il décida de la ramener chez elle. En chemin, il rencontra Naruto.

.-Naruto-san, dis à Kakashi-san, que je risque d'être en retard.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Sakura ?

.-Elle a besoin de repos, elle a fait un malaise.

.-C'est grave ! s'inquiéta Naruto.

.-Je vais demander Tsunade-sama, commencez la mission sans moi.

.-Je dis à quoi à Sasuke ?

.-Tu lui dis la vérité.

Itachi, courut jusqu'à la maison de Sakura. Il connaissait très bien l'endroit où habitait Sakura, il l'avait raccompagné chez elle, après de nombreux repas chez les Uchiwa. Il frappa, personne ne répondit, il ouvrit la porte et déposa Sakura dans le canapé. Il alla dans la cuisine voir, s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose d'utile. Il vit sur le frigo un post-it.

« Sakura chérie, je suis partie pour une mission, de la part de l'Hokage. Je pense que tu seras te débrouiller toute seule temps que je serais partie.

Je devrais être de retour d'ici une semaine.

Bisous.

Je t'aime

Ta mère. »

En lisant ce mot, Itachi remarqua que sa mère avait une semaine de retard, c'est peut-être pour ça, que Sakura semblait perturbée. Il prit dans un placard du thé, le fit infusé. Quand il fut prêt, il l'apporta à Sakura qui s'était réveillée.

.-Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda t-il en lui tendant son thé.

.-Oui, je te remercie. Tu as compris alors.

.-En effet, l'Hokage est-il au courant ?

.-Oui, mais il ne veut rien me dire sur la mission qu'elle devait faire, je m'inquiète vraiment.

.-Tes cauchemars sont-ils présents depuis qu'elle est en retard ?

.-Oui, mais depuis trois jours je ne dors plus.

.-Tu peux te lever ?

.-Non.

.-Je vais rester avec toi, le temps que ta mère ne sois pas revenue.

.-Nan, nan ! Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer ! Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec tes parents et Sasuke.

.-Pour mes parents, il n'y a pas de problème je suis majeur, pour mon frère, il comprendra.

.-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas !

.-Mais non, puisque je te le dis et puis je ne serais pas rassuré de te savoir seule ici.

.-Tu es vraiment un ange, dit-elle en lui faisant deux bises sur les joues.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Gomen, je m'excuse du retard, mais la rentrée n'a pas été de tout repos... je m'excuse! Bon en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tout vos reviews et voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture. _

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Princesse d'argent:** je pense en effet que tout le monde voudrait être à la place de Sakura... et si tu aprécies aussi Sasuke, tu risque d'être surprise dans les prochians chapitre. voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira, bisous!

**Ln.lfz:** les moments romantiques plus longs, risque d'arriver surtout dans deux ou trois chapitres... j'éspère que tu auras l'impatience d'attendre. En passant ta nouvelle fic est vraiment bien, et j'éspère que c echapitre te plaira. bisous, et merci.

**Wish:** je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, quand tu dis que le sasuke pas ténébreux sa va pas... mais si je l'ai fiat comme ça, c'est justement parce que sa famille exsite toujours. je pense que si dans le manga Itachi n'avait pas tué son clan, Sasuke ne serait aussi associal. Contente qu'Itachi te plaise lol. et merci

**Bspo-kat**: merci beaucoup, pour les défauts d'écriture, je suis désolée, amis je ne suis pas une as en français( hum.. a peine 10 de moyenne, hum) LEs cauchemar t'intrigue? Eh ben tu as raison, parce que ces caucheamrs sont la clefs de l'hsitoire, amsi je n'ne dis pas plus. Encore merci, biz

**Dodie rogue:** Bizarre, je poste la suite de ma fic presque en meme temps que toi, faut croire que l'on a été prise toute les deux de poussée de courage, lol. La voici la suite, bisous.

**Sailor Ocean:** le latin! Hum, le probléme c'est qu'avec ma prof on fou rien, et passe plus notre temps à la martyriser qu'autre chose, lol. Mici beaucoup. bisous

**ewalin:** en vacances sans internet! Je crois que j'aurais du mal, moi, même pendant les vacances je vais dans des cyber café, alors. bon passon, c'est vrai que je me suis marrer en relisant ce chapitre, Sasuke, a pris la reléve d eLee, en effet, puisque je ne vais pa sle faire apparaitre dans l'hsitoire, alors faut bien un mec comme ça, lol. Et avec beaucoup de retard je l'avoue, voici la suite. kiss

**laurelin:** ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et j'éspère que ce chapitre quatre va te plaire. encore merci, bisous.

* * *

**_Chapitre 4._**

.-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Sakura a fait un malaise et c'est Itachi qui l'a raccompagné ! hurla Sasuke.

.-Oui, il m'a dit qu'il faudrait peut-être commencé la mission sans lui, continua Naruto.

.-Non, non et NON ! Une fois que Kakashi-senseï est arrivé, je pars chez Sakura, je ne vais pas la laisser seule avec Itachi.

.-Mais, Sasuke, si tu pars, on ne pourra qu'être deux pour la mission et puis Kakashi-senseï, ne va pas accepter que tu partes.

.-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE ! je la laisse seule ?

.-Ais confiance en ton frère, ce n'est pas un violeur. Et si tu veux, ce soir, pour mon anniversaire, on va chez Sakura-chan. Comme on verra tous dans quel état elle est.

.-Je crois que je n'ai le choix.

.-En effet.

Pendant ce temps chez Sakura.

Sakura après avoir bu son thé s'était endormie dans la bras d'Itachi. Ce dernier était resté prés d'un quart d'heure sans bouger.

# Elle est magnifique quand elle dort. On dirait un ange#

Il commençait à avoir des crampes, la prit dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre. Il la déposa dans son lit.

Il redescendit et envoya un « oiseau » à Tsunade-sama. Il s'apprêtait à se faire du café quand il vit sur la table un post-it de sa mère.

# On ne peut pas dire qu'elle dialogue vraiment beaucoup, sa mère doit vraiment être très prise par les missions#

Il le décrocha et le lit.

« Sakura, le frigo est vide, le temps que je ne suis pas là, tu va devoir faire des courses, je peux compter sue toi ? »

Itachi fut pris de panique et se précipita pour regarder dans le frigo est vit qu'il était vide. Mais vide, très vide il n'y avait rien.

# Quand elle va se réveiller, elle va m'entendre. J'espère qu'elle ne se nourrit pas de ramens, comme Naruto#

Il tourna la tête vers le vestibule et vit le cadeau de Naruto posé par terre. Il le prit et le posa sur la table dans le salon.

Ensuite il monta dans la chambre de Sakura pour rester à ses côtés. Elle marmonnait dans son sommeil et semblait souffrir. Une heure après, Itachi vit Tsunade entrer dans la chambre.

.-J'ai reçu ton message, dit-elle, alors c'est cette petite ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air en forme. Tu me laisses l'examiner ?

.-Faîtes.

Tsunade l'observa pendant un certain temps, qui dura comme une éternité pour Itachi. Finalement, Tsunade releva la tête vers Itachi et lui dit.

.-Sakura n'a pas dormi depuis plus de trois jours, et n'a pas mangé depuis quatre jours. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

.-Sa mère a une semaine de retard dans sa mission et Hokage le troisième ne veut rien dire.

.-Je vois, il faudrait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

.-Je me suis déjà proposé.

.-Bien, elle va rester dans son lit longtemps, elle doit rattraper ses heures perdues. Pendant ce temps là, va faire les courses pour remplir son frigo, lui conseilla Tsunade.

Elle partit, laissant Itachi dans la chambre. Il regarda Sakura, et descendit pour acheter de la nourriture.

Il rentra les mains chargées de sacs et vit Sakura qui était en bas. Il lâcha les sacs et se précipita vers elle.

.-Mais tu devrais dormir, dit-il durement.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit qu'elle pleurait.

.-Euh, Sakura pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

I.-tachi-san, j'ai…j'ai…

Itachi n'en eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre, il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Cette dernière se laissa aller dans cette chaleur.

£ Je suis minable, il doit me prendre pour une pauvre fille. Pleurer parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va m'embrasser£

Comme pour contredire ce qu'elle pensait, Itachi prit son menton de sa main et tourna la tête de Sakura vers la sienne.

# Même quand elle pleure, elle est magnifique. Je ne devrais pas faire ce que je fais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Si Sasuke, nous voyait#

.-Sakura-chan ! cria une voix qui tira Sakura de sa rêverie.

Sakura regarda Itachi d'un regard tendre, se tourna vers l'entrée et cria :

.-Naruto, viens ! Je suis avec Itachi-san.

Sakura s'attendait à juste voir Naruto, mais elle vit tous ces amis : Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru et Temari.

.-On est venu voir comment tu allais et puis on c'est dit que l'on pourrait fêter l'anniversaire de Naruto chez toi, expliqua Neji.

.-C'est une super idée, sourit Sakura.

.-Je vais vous laisser entre vous, dit Itachi.

.-Mais non restez, dit Ino avec un sourire malicieux vers Sakura, faire la fête ne vous ferra pas de mal.

Sasuke qui regardait Sakura d'un regard inquiet, lança un regard noir vers Ino, qu'elle ignora.

.-D'accord, dit Itachi.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre, vous a plu et pour me fiare pardonner du retard je posterai le prochain chapitre mercredi sans faute! 


	5. Chapitre 5

_Je sais j'avais promis de poster la suite mercredi, mais j'ai de bonne raison! _

_Itachi: oué lesquelles? J'aimerai bien savoir_

_Ba déjà j'ai été trés occupé au collège! _

_Itachi, beaucoup de monde est comme toi et arrive eux à tenir un délai. Et puis c'est même aps vrai parce que tu as eut plein de prof absent. _

_Bouhou... J'ai fini d'écrire "Ton histoire" il ne me manque plus que de la taper. _

_Itachi: Waou la fégnante! Elle vous fait attendre a cause d'un truc qu'elle a même pas fini de taper, a votre palce je la tuerai. _

_Eh, mais sa va pas! C'est moi l'auteur!Je pourrais trés bien te tuer dans cette fic et puis tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends avec l'autre. _

_Itachi: dit tout simplement que tu étais trop oocupé à jouer a Star Wars III, sur X-box, pour débloqué les scéne du film... _

_euh... pas fauxnon plus.._

Bon en tout cas je suis vraiment désolée et réponses au reviews:

**Sailor Ocean:** ba merci beaucoup et la voicila suite! bisous

**Princesse d'agent:** oh ne t'inquiète pas pour SAsuke sa ne sera qu'au milieu/ fin d el'histoire, d'ici je promet de fiare un effort pour le garder entier( Sasuke: comment ça un effort? Moi: ba je promet rien!) Merci bisous

**ln.lfz:** c'est vrai que je fais tout pour que le Sasuke que nous connaissons appraisse le moins, j'en ai amrre d ela voit comme ça il me tape sur le système. Une guerre entre les deux frères? Hum en effet c'est prévu mais pas avant la moitiè de l'histoire( Sasuke: dinc si j'ai bien compris je vais vivre un vrai calvère à partir de la moitiè. Moi: ba on en peut dire ça comme ça. Sasuke sort kunai et tout el tralala comment ça? Moi: Euh tout a coup je suis sourde) merci beaucoup et ton nouveau chapitre et vraiment super. bisous

**Ewalin:** Eh ben ils se sont pas embrassé( Sakura: Pourquoi? Je voulais bien moi Moi: Eh ben pas moi!) Ils ont été intterrompu par Nauto et compagnie( Sakura: Je les déteste! Moi: Je les adore! lol) ah je ss désolée pour les cyber café, c vré ke c dur d'en trouver... merci beaucoup et bonne lecture! kiss

**Sakoni:** eh eh! En effet on sent bien la fan d'Itachi( Itachi: venez m'aider je veux pas d'elle comme fan!C'est une vrai folle! Moi: c'est même pas vrai! Juste un tout petit peu. Itachi: non mais... Moi: y'a pas de mais, sinon tu vas finir avec la nouvelle qui vient bientôt arriver alors que tu le l'aimes pas et Sakura elle va mourrir! Itachi: bon ok je serai ton esclave) Illusion ou réalité, c'est qu tu es perspicace dis moi! Mais on le sera bientôt( Sasuke: donc ce n'est pas à la moitié? Moi: euh en fait si...)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Bisous à tous!

* * *

**_Chapitre 5._**

.-J'ai quelque chose de très important à dire, annonça Hinata devant tout le monde.

Sakura, Tenten et Ino se regardèrent en l'entendant. Ils étaient tous dans le petit salon, sur le grand canapé il y avait toutes les filles et les papiers d'emballage étaient un peu partout. Sakura était coincée entre Ino et Temari. En face d'elle se trouvait Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de la soirée.

.-Vas-y Hinata ! Lâche toi ! encouragea Ino et Sakura d'une même voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elles, ce qui abouti à un fou rire de la part des jeunes filles.

¤ Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à rigoler comme ça ? ¤

# Elles sont très complices, on dirait#

Hinata s'avança vers les garçons et plus précisément vers Naruto. Ce dernier commençait à rougir.

.-Euh, ce que j'ai à dire, c'est…c'est pour toi, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

£Vas-y Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne risques rien. A mon avis tu vas pas de prendre une veste£

¤Je rêve, une fille qui peut s'intéresser à Naruto, et lui qui ne s'en aperçoit pas¤

# J'ai compris, pauvre Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'elle se prend ?#

..-Euh Naruto, je pensais, que mon cadeau d'anniversaire serait… ma déclaration, dit-elle toute rouge.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Temari rigolaient comme des baleines de la tête de Naruto. Ce dernier semblait comme perdu et on doit le dire : abruti.

.-Ta…ta déclaration ? bafouilla Naruto.

.-Oui. Naruto, je…

.-Vous venez il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, ajouta précipitamment Sakura.

.-Mais, non on est bien là, répondit Neji.

.-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu viens !

La vision qu'eut Neji, lui fit froid dans le dos, il avait en face de lui la deuxième Sakura. Elle tira par le bras Neji d'une force inouïe.

# Il faut que je pense à ne pas l'énerver si je veux rester en vie#

Une fois que tout le monde, sauf Naruto et Hinata, était à l'étage, Sakura prit la parole.

.-Ça sera plus facile pour Hinata de se déclarer sans nous, depuis le temps qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui, elle fallait qu'elle se déclare, continua Sakura.

.-J'en connais une autre qui doit se déclarer, fit Ino dans l'oreille de Sakura.

Sakura regarda Ino, qui lui montra d'un signe de tête Itachi, Sakura en le regardant devint toute rouge.

.-Euh, Sakura, ça va ? Tu es toute rouge, c'est ta maladie ? s'inquiéta Tenten.

.-Non, non, ça va. J'espère qu'elle va se…

.-C'EST VRAI ! cria une voix dans le salon avec excitation.

.-On dirait que ça réponds à ta question, fit Temari.

Ils descendirent dans le salon et virent Naruto et Hinata en train de s'embrasser.

.-Dis moi Sakura, tu voudrais pas faire pareil avec Itachi ? fit malicieusement Ino.

.-O c'est bon, et toi tu t'occupes quand de Shikamaru !

Le reste de la soirée fut animée et joyeuse. Tout le monde était heureux et s'amusait bien. Vers le coup d'une heure du matin, les invités commencèrent à partir. Il ne restait qu'Itachi, Sakura et Sasuke.

.-Tu viens Itachi ? On rentre, dit-il en faisait une bise sur la joue de Sakura pour ui dire au revoir.

.-Non, je reste là.

.-QUOI !

.-Je ne veux pas laisser seule Sakura chez elle, tu diras à nos parents que pour la mission qu'ils m'ont donné, je la ferai demain.

.-Bien, bonne nuit, salua Sasuke très très énervé.

.-Il est énervé, non ? demanda Sakura.

.-Non, je trouve qu'il l'a bien pris cette fois.

£ Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! J'ai l'impression d'être appelé par quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas Itachi. Mais c'est qui ? £

.-Sakura ! Sakura ! paniqua Itachi en la voyant tomber par terre.

# Elle est pas raisonnable de faire la fête alors qu'elle n'est pas totalement remise#

Itachi la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir mis dans son lit, il prit une chaise et s'installa.

# C'est quoi cette sensation ? Je me sens observé#

Itachi se leva subitement et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne vit personne, il s'apprêtait à rentrer, quand il reçut un Kunaï juste à côté de sa joue.

# Il y a une ombre, tiens bizarre, elle boîte. Bon, je m'occuperais de cette ombre demain, pour l'heure je dois protéger Sakura, on lui veut du mal, mais qui c'est et Pourquoi ? #

Il se réinstalla sur la chaise, prit la main de la jeune fille. Et se promit de veiller sur elle quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

Je sais un chapitre assez court, je suis désolée, mais j'éspère que le prochain sera plus long, lol Et je ne donnerai aps de délai cette fois, lol. 


	6. Chapitre 6

_D'avance je dis que dans ce chapitre, court je l'accorde, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de baiser entre nos deux tourteraux.Je demande donc de ne pas me tuer si vous voulez qu'ils s'embrassent, mdr. _

_Réponses reviews:_

**ln.lfz:** Court? Je sais, mais avec cette fic je n'arrive pas à faire de lons chapitres, sa m'énerve, lol. JE savais bien que si je faisais un Naru/Hina, sa allait te plaire et je l'ai fiat pour toi. Merci pour la nouvelle exclusive et pour tout aussi. bisous

**Princesse d'argent:** ehehe, je pense que l'on est beaucoup qui voudrai qu'Itachi reste avec nous( Itachi: mais c'est quoi ces folles!) Merci beaucoup, par contre pour SAkura la prochaine attaque sera dans deux chapitres. gros bisous

**ewalin**: gagatiser? Non, c'est vrai qu'il sont trop mimi( Itachi: tu vas quand même pas dire le contraire puiske c'est toi l'auteur Moi: euh...) Bon j'éspère que ce chapitre réponderas à tes espèrances.

**Dodie rogue:** pas de probléme pour les reviews du moment que tu aimes. SI tu veux qu'ils s'avouent réelement leur amour avec des Je t'aime, il va falloir attendre longtemps trés longtemps( je suis sadique, lol) par contre avant y'aura des ptits baisers, lol. bisous et merci

**Sae:**Ba merci beaucoup, quand au mystère j'éspère continuer à l'épercir pour vous permettre de trouver pleins de solutions possible smais avec uneseule de bonne,lol. bisous

**Sakoni**: c'est vrai qu'il a deux tens, mais bon d'un autre coté on peu dire qu'il est calme, non? Pour savoir qi il va rester toute les nuit sur sa chaise, ilaurait fallu etre là, mais j'ai décidé de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. lol merci

**Recif:** merci beaucoup, et j'éspère qu'elle va continuer son chemin. Alors tu as totalement raison, je n'avais pas penserà l'eau de cologne! Sa m'est sortie de la tête. d'un autre coté les Ninja ne sont pasobligéde sentir la crasse tout le temps, non? J'éspère que cette suite te plaira kiss

**Tsukieina:** c'est naturel pour ta fic, quand a savoir qui veux du mal à Sakura, j'ai un indice à te donner, es-tu sûr(e) que c'est à Sakura que l'on veut du mal? Bon je te laisse méditer sur ça, gros bisous et merci

**nanabi:** a te voilà toi, super tu tiens à moi que piour les maths, lol, c'est pour ça que tu as évité Jérôme de m'égorgé, hein d'accord je comprends tout. pour ta part je ne te donnerai aucun indice, na. lol bisous

**Cassy-chan,** c'est vrai que c'est trés en vogue, c'est de smodes, lol. Ne t'ionquiète pas du tout pour Ino, elle ne se laissera pas faire et va récuperer Shika, d'ailleurs je préviens d'avance, que je riske de faire passer Temari pour kelk1 de pas sympa( enfin j'allais aps dire autre choses, koi) merci!

* * *

_**Chapitre 6.**_

Deux jours après.

Itachi se rendait au temple du village, il avait un rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami : Shisui. Quand il arriva, il le vit adossé à une colonne ; c'était un homme ni moche, ni beau, normal, classique.

Itachi, te voilà, fit-il calmement.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Ton père.

Quoi mon père ?

Il n'apprécie pas que tu restes chez cette fille.

…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour toi ?

Rien, c'est l'amie de mon frère, j'ai le droit de veiller sur elle.

Tu savais mieux mentir à une époque.

…

De toute façon, l'Hokage à décider de vous envoyer en mission toi, elle, la petite Seidai Nakesu et ton frère.

Une Nakesu ? demanda calmement Itachi.

Oui, ils commencent à réapparaître, et a ce qui parait Seidai est loin d'être nulle.

Tu m'as demandé de venir jute pour ça ?

Non, on voudrait savoir où tu en ais avec l'enquête sur le meurtre.

Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'elle a été tuée par un Takana, de longue taille et en lame d'or.

C'est un bon indice, une lame d'or ça ne cours pas les rues.

J'ai une question, annonça Itachi.

Laquelle ?

Connais-tu un Ninja de Konoha qui boîte ?

Pourquoi cette question ?

Réponds moi.

Non, je ne connais personne.

Merci. J'y vais.

Itachi se dirigea vers la maison de Sakura, quand il entra, il la vit assise dans le canapé en train de lire un livre sur la médecine.

Tu veux devenir médecin ? demanda Itachi avec un sourire.

Sakura sursauta en l'entendant.

£ Où est-ce qu'il est allé ? Je pensais qu'il rentrerait plus tard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il craquant avec son sourire ! Je comprends pourquoi je suis amoureuse de lui et pas de son frère£

Je sais pas, je me sens attirée par la médecine.

Tu vas peut-être terminer comme Tsunade-sama.

Itachi qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? demanda toute rouge Sakura.

£ Ino a raison, ce n'est pas en restant sans rien faire que je vais pouvoir espérer être avec lui£

# Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de poser une telle question ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes#

Tu es très gentille, jolie, intelligente et forte, pourquoi ?

£ J'aurai tellement aimé qu'il dise « tu es celle qu fait battre mon cœur, mais les contes de fées ce n'est plus de mon âge£

#Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, elle a l'air plus de déçue ! Je suis vraiment un manche ! #

Non rien, au fait tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, l'Hokage a eut des nouvelle de ma mère et elle devrait rentrer d'ici 1 ou 2 jours, dit-elle tristement.

Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? demande Itachi.

OUI cria Sakura sans s'en rendre compte.

£Pourquoi j'ai crié ? Il va se douter de quelque chose, y'a qu'a voir sa tête. Je te félicite Sakura, tu as gagné le premier prix de la gourde£

#Pourquoi crie telle comme ça ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin Itachi ? #

Bon, tu fais comme tu veux, fit Itachi froidement, trop à son goût, au fait dans trois jours on part en mission, toi, moi, Sasuke et Seidai Nakesu.

Merci Itachi, réussit à marmonner Sakura.

Itachi sortit de la maison laissant Sakura seule, avec les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

£ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, maintenant il me déteste et je vais devoir faire une mission avec lui, je suis vraiment nulle ! En plus d'après ce que l'on dit Seidai Nakesu est vraiment très belle. J'ai gâché toutes mes chances avec lui !£

# Elle était pas dans son état normal, je me demande bien ce qu'elle a, avec les autres elle n'est pas comme ça. #

* * *

Pour les mêmes raisons que Voyages en Egypte, je ne mets pa les tirets, gomen! 


	7. Chapitre 7

Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai réussis à écrire la suite vite, waou j'en reviens pas, lol. J'éspère qu'il va vous plaire.

**_Réponses au reviews:_**

**Dodie rogue:** Non, ne vas pas te pendre! Je t'en suplie, lol. Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire, lol. bisous

**Princesse d'argent:** Ho, je ne pense pas qu'Itachi croi que SAkura la déteste vut ce qu'il fait à la fin, lol. merci et je promets que le prochain chapitre sera long trés long! mais bon c'est la cas pour celui là. lol Gro gros grosbisous

**ln.lfz:** Quand ils vont revenir de mission on va normalement revoir Naruto et Hinata, ehehe, lol. Alors euh, oui moi aussi je me demande pourquoi elle le fuit, c'st une bombe Itachi, mdr. Et puis il est aussi fort que SAsuke dans ce domaine, ne t'inkiète pas sa va évoluer vers un Ita/SAku, par contre un joli, j'éspère lol. L'ombre qui boite on la revois dans ce chapitre et le clan Uchiwa, mystère... merci et gros gros bisous

**ewalin:** je pense que même avec le meilleur dessinateur du monde, il aurait du mal a voir, lol. j'éspère que ce chapitre va te plaire, kiss

**Sae:** a si, dsl c'est bien katana... Ba voilà la suite, mais sa risque de te perdre encore plus lol. kiss

**nanabi:** depuis le temps qu'on est dans la même classe, ta toujours pas compris que j'étais tordue? lol Eh ben, voilà le début de la mission et en effet c'est chaud, lol. Tu vas pas ty mettre toi aussi, y'a déjà Julianne qui me dis ke Jérôme c'est Itachi et que sa seré bein pr moi, lol.bon ben jespère que la suite va te plaire, bisous

**Cassy-chan:** c'est clair, les Uchiwa sont nuls avec les filles, sa doit être dans les gênes, lol. C'est vrai qu'elle était sympa, mais elle se la pete trop... lol merci et bisous

**Tsukeina:** tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire lol.. merci et j'éspère que se chapitre va te... perdre encore plus lol( je ss sadike!) Bisous

* * *

_Chapitre 7._

Bon, comme on a du vous prévenir, vous allez partir pour la mission. Le chef d'équipe sera Itachi, annonça Hokage à Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke et Seidai.

J'ai une question ? demanda Seidai.

Seidai était très grande 1m80, 17 ans, des cheveux bleu fluo qui arrivaient au menton, des formes très agréables, et un visage mélangeant gentillesse et détermination.

Laquelle ?

Comme vous le savez je suis poursuivie par l'Akatsuki, que fait-on si on les croise ?

Je pense que toi et Itachi, vous serez assez forts pour les battre, répondit-il simplement.

Moi aussi j'ai une question, annonça Sakura d'une voix triste.

Dis.

Que fait-on avec Itachi-san, Seidai-san, Sasuke et moi ? Il y a d'autres personnes qui sont plus qualifié que nous.

J'ai mes raisons, allez-y maintenant.

£ Je suis bien avancée avec ça, en plus Itachi n'a pas quitté des yeux Seidai, et Sasuke n'a pas arrêté de me mater, qu'elle horreur, et dire que ça va durer plus d'un mois. £

# Elle est mignonne Seidai, mais ce n'est pas du tout mon type. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à mater Sakura, Sasuke ? #

¤ Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle, Sakura pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ! ¤

µ Mais où suis-je tombée ? Bon ok, y'a un très beau mec, mais les deux autres ce sont des gamins, ils vont plus me gêner qu'autre choses. Mais d'un autre côté, je pourrais peut-être essayer de draguer Itachi… µ

Ils marchaient le long d'un chemin qu'avait déjà pris Sakura et Sasuke lors d'une mission avec Kakashi. Ces deux-là état derrière et discutaient.

Ta mère rentre quand ?

D'après l'Hokage, demain ou après demain, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je suis content, dit Sasuke à son tour avec un sourire.

Content de quoi ? demanda Sakura.

Que tu es retrouvé le sourire. Hum, tu sais Sakura, te voir sourire est aussi important pour toi que pour moi, dit Sasuke rouge.

Sasuke…, commença Sakura.

Non, laisse moi finir. Je sais très bien que tu aimes mon frère, et que je suis pour toi simplement un ami au mieux un frère ; mais sache que si il te fais du mal, je lui réglerai son compte, dit-il avec un sourire et entendant son petit doigts.

Sakura accrocha son petit doigt à celui de Sasuke et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

£ Sasuke… Tu mérites de rencontrer quelqu'un qui te mérite pas comme moi£

¤ Itachi, si tu rends malheureuse Sakura, tu vas avoir à faire avec moi¤

Bon, les nains vous venez ? demanda Seidai froidement.

On arrive, c'est bon. Et puis on n'est pas des nains, répliqua Sasuke.

Passons. Nous allons passer la nuit ici, décréta Itachi pour mettre fin à la dispute. Les duos pour les tours de gardes, seront moi et Sakura et Sasuke et Seidai.

Eh, pourquoi je me retrouve avec elle/lui ? demandèrent Seidai et Sasuke ensemble.

Sakura observait la scène de dispute de loin, quand elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par quelque chose derrière Itachi, plus précisément derrière les buissons dans le bois. Elle se précipita avec un kunai dans la main, mais ce fut elle qui se prit deux kunai, un dans la poitrine et l'autre prés du cou, juste après avoir dépassé Itachi. Ce dernier précipita vers elle, et Sasuke et Seidai arrêtèrent leur dispute.

Bouge Itachi ! Je connais des techniques de mèdecine. Je vais la soigner, annonça Seidai en prenant Sakura qui s'était évanouie.

Et elle disparaissèrent dans une tente. Sasuke jeta un regard noir à Itachi.

Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

Qu'est-ce qu'on lui veut à Sakura ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'agresses comme ça ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Itachi énervé.

Ce n'est que vers, 23h que Seidai sortit de la tente.

Les blessures sont soignées, mais sa température reste chaude et elle délire complètement. Je serais plus tranquille si Itachi tu restais avec elle ce soir, expliqua t-elle.

Seidai, pourquoi pas moi ? demanda Sasuke énervé.

Parce que j'aurai peur qu'avec toi, la pauvre finisse violée, répondit Seidai en tirant la langue.

Itachi se dirigea sous la tente, en ne prêtant pas attention aux joutes verbales entre son frère et Seidai. Quand il entra dans la tente, il vit une Sakura en sueur, qui bougeait et qui parlait dans son sommeil. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur ses genoux en lui passant sa main sur le front de la kunoichi.

# Je me demande bien ce que l'on te veut, Sakura et de quoi parles-tu ?#

La dispute entre Sasuke et Seidai s'arrêta une heure après, sûrement pour monter la garde, mais de temps en temps il entendait quelques insultes. Vers les alentours de 1h/2H du matin, Sakura s'était enfin calmée et paraissait presque sereine. Bizarrement Itachi, fut comme attiré par les lèvres rosées de Sakura. Doucement il se pencha vers la kunoichi et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la Ninja. Mais au même moment entra Sasuke, qui se mit à crier :

ITACHI QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?


	8. Chapter 8

_Eh oui, vous ne revez pas. Vous n'êtes pas dans une autre dimension, vous êtes bien dans la réalité et vous lisez bien ceci, j'ai enfin écrit la suite! Alors la longeur du chapitre est moyenne, sinon ça aurait beaucoup de chose en un seul lol. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et bonne lecture._

_Réponses reviews:_

**ln.lfz:** Itachi entreprenant, ouais va avoir aussi dans ce chapitre, mais grâce à Seidai il ne va pas se faire tuer lol Et la fin, est comment dire, pas interrompue lol. mici bisous

**princesse d'argent:** Eh, ben on dirait que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir qu'ils finissent ensemble ( Sakura sy met aussi) et ce chapitre est un peu plus long que l'autre lol, dsl si ce n'était pas tes espèrance mdr! bisous et mici

ewalin: pour Sasuke, je dirais même un cervo tout entier ( par contre ça risque d'être cher) lol, j'éspère que la suite va te plaire! kiss

**Tukieina:** eh ben non, ça va pas chier pour la suite ( en tt cas pour itachi lol), mici et bisous

**Dodie rogue:** Il l'a embrassé, mais juste un tit truc pa méchant pour deux sous, lol et SAsuke ne va pas toujours cassé l'ambiance ( encore heureux sinon c'est moi qui me pends lol) mici et bisous

**CAssy-chan:** si la fin de l'autre ne t'a pas plu, la fin de celui-ci devrait te plaire mdr! et t'inquiète pas Itachi va se décoincé lol. mici et kiss

**Shihodo:** oué le ptit Sasuke possessif et lunatique, pas souvent que l'on voit ça et tout à fait d'accord! Vive Itachi! ( son vernis c'est bizare mais j'adore mdr!)

**Azamy**: merci bocou, la suite la voici en espèrant qu'elle te plaise! bisous

* * *

**_Chapitre 8._**

Itachi se releva subitement prit un léger ton rose. Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, elle vit toute l'équipe sous la tente. Sasuke regardait haineusement son frère, Seidai la regardait bizarrement et Itachi regardait part terre.

£ Oula, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On dirait un drame£

.- Sasuke, calme toi, tenta Seidai.

.- Oh toi la truie tu la fermes ! répondit Sasuke.

Seidai brûlait au fond d'elle, elle s'approcha doucement de Sasuke, qui ce dernier regardait son frère. Il ne sentit pas Seidai et se prit une grosse claque, qui abasourdit Itachi et Sakura.

.- C'était de la part de la truie, fit-elle ironique.

.- Tu me gonfles Seidai, commença Sasuke.

.- Eh toi Sasuke, tu es aussi dort qu'une petite fille de 2 ans, répondit-elle.

.- OH ! Je préfère être une fille de 2 ans, que t'avoir la gueule d'une grand-mère de 90 ans !

Itachi et Sakura se regardèrent, ils souriaient tous les deux, c'était vraiment très drôle. Sakura lança un regard à Itachi qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

.- OH ! FERMEZ-LA ! cria Sakura. On dirait un vieux couple !

.- Quoi ? répondirent d'une même voix Seidai et Sasuke.

LE reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, les disputes de Seidai et Sasuke rythmaient la conversation entre Itachi et Sakura. Tout le monde oublia l'action insensée d'Itachi.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla avec difficulté, Seidai et Sasuke ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Ils partirent en direction de Kumo. Derrière, Itachi et Sakura discutaient.

.- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils forment un joli couple, tous les deux ? demanda Sakura.

.- Oh tu sais, moi et l'amour ça fait deux, répondit évasivement Itachi.

.- Tu ne comptes pas avoir de famille ? questionna Sakura intéressée.

.- Disons, que ce n'est pas dans mes priorités.

.- Tu n'es donc jamais sortit avec une fille, en déduisit Sakura.

.- Eh mais c'est quoi ça ? Un interrogatoire ? demanda Itachi malicieusement.

.- Seidai attends moi ! cria soudainement Sakura.

# Qu'est-ce qu'elle a me fuir comme ça, quand on commence des sujets épineux ? #

£ Je l'ai échappé belle ! J'ai cru qu'il avait deviné ! C'est pas facile Ino de lui avouer mes sentiments !£

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Seidai étonnée.

.- Dis mois, lequel des deux Uchiwa tu préfères ? répondit Sakura.

.- Je hais Sasuke, quant à Itachi ba je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?

.-Les plus belles histoires commencent comme ça, murmura évasivement Sakura.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu sous –entends ?

.- Rien de plus que la vérité.

Sakura s'éloigna pour parler avec Sasuke.

µ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Elle pense que je vais finir avec le mioche. Elle a dû vraiment se prendre un coup sur la tête hier. µ

.- Seidai, appela Itachi, qu'est-ce que t'as dit Sakura ?

.- Hum, elle m'a di quelque chose de bizarre.

.- Quoi donc ?

.- Un truc de fille. Tu ne voulais pas me voir juste pour ça, pas vrai ?

.- En effet, les négociations avec Kumo risque d'être dures et dangereuses, commença Itachi.

.- Et alors ? demanda Seidai on ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

.- Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique se soit à Sasuke et Sakura.

.- Je te promet que je protégerais Sakura, mais Sasuke ne m'en demande pas trop. Il court plus de risque avec moi.

Sasuke discutait avec Sakura, ce dernier ne voyait qu'elle et s'est presque pris un arbre.

.- Tu sais ce que l'on dit Sasuke ? demanda Sakura.

.- Non, quoi ?

.- On dit plusieurs proverbes sur l'amour.

.- Lesquels ? demanda Sasuke presque inquiet.

.- On dit que « qui aime bien châtie bien », que « les contraires s'attirent » et que « l'amour, la haine c'est du pareil au même »

.- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

.- Vous êtes tous les deux aveugles, répondit-elle.

.- Nani ?

.- Laisse tomber tu comprendras au moment voulu.

£ Si après ça, ils ne comprennent c'est qu'ils sont désespérants ! Ne m'en veux pas Ino, je cherche à les mettre ensemble au lieu de m'occuper de moi et d'Itachi, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?£

Sakura se tourna vers Itachi, elle le vit discuter tantôt sérieusement, tantôt gaiement avec Seidai. Immédiatement après, le regard de Sakura s'assombrit.

En fin de soirée, vers 23h, ils arrivèrent exténuer à Kumo. Ils prirent dans un hôtel, deux chambres. Une pour les filles et une autre pour les garçons.

.- Seidai, commença Sakura en dépliant ses affaires, on va rester combien de temps ici ?

.- Tout dépend des négociations, mais en principes cela dure trois semaines, répondit-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit.

.- Sasuke et moi, allons rester de côté ou allons-nous participer aux négociations ?

.- Aucune idée, ce qui est sûr c'est que la première et dernière semaine, on aura la paix mais entre deux nous allons avoir du boulot.

Sakura se coucha à son tour, mais n'arriva pas à dormir. Elle se releva et sortit de la pièce, en passant à côté de Seidai elle l'entendit ronfler. Sakura alla se receuillir sur le pont en face de l'hôtel.

£ J'ai peur de dormir, je n'ai pas envie de faire encore une fois ces cauchemars. Pourquoi tuerait-il son clan ? c'est tout bonnement impossible !£

Sakura fixait avec délice les nénuphars sur l'eau. Tout est différent la nuit, ce qui est blanc le jour, devient noir la nuit, l'on remarque des choses que l'on ne voit pas en temps normal. La lune éclairait, de ses doux mais froids reflets, la surface de l'eau.

Sakura ferma les yeux et laissa son imagination aller au gré des brises. Elle se détendit lentement. Ce calme, ce silence lui rappelait tant de chose.

Sakura sentit une main la prendre par l'épaule.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et à cette heure ? demanda Itachi.

.- Tu espionnes les filles maintenant ? questionna Sakura en fixant toujours l'eau.

.- Je m'inquiète pour toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

.- Quel honneur, répondit-elle froidement.

.- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu as des sautes d'humeur continuelles ! remarqua Itachi

Non, elle n'a pas ses règles, Itachi !

Sakura se tourna vers Itachi, leurs visages se touchaient presque, Sakura se détourna et lui demanda d'une voix triste.

.- Tu te rappelles de l'anniversaire de Sasuke, pour ses 12 ans ?

.- Vaguement, répondit-il.

.- C'était il y a deux ans, et tu m'as dit quelque chose que je n'ai jamais oublié.

.- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

.- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

.- Non.

Flash Back.

Ce soir là, dans le domaine Uchiwa, se tenait une grande fête en l'honneur des douze ans de Sasuke, le cadet de la famille. Tous ses amis et la famille étaient invités, même son grand frère pris par ses missions, avait réussit à se libérer.

Vers 20h arrivèrent, habillées en kimono, Sakura Haruno et Hinata Hyûga. Le père de Sasuke les accueillit froidement, quand Sasuke vit Sakura il la prit dans ses bras, sous l'œil inquiet de son père. Sasuke invita Hinata à rejoindre Naruto, tandis que Sasuke allait présenter Itachi à Sakura. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant.

Itachi était, comme à son habitude, seul dans le fond du jardin. Il buvait un peu d'eau, Sakura remarqua qu'il n'avait pas tellement changé mais son air enfantin qu'il avait avant avait disparu pour un air d'homme. Sans le vouloir, elle rougit, Itachi s'en rendit compte mais ne fit aucune remarque et attendit que son frère les présente.

.- Itachi je te présente Haruno Sakura ma meilleure amie. Et Sakura je te présente Itachi. Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille.

Sasuke partit accueillir les autres invités et laissa Itachi et Sakura ensemble.

.- Tu as changé Sakura, fit Itachi calmement.

.- Vous aussi Itachi-san.

.- Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu, non ?

.- Trois ans.

.- Et en trois ans, tu as réussis à t'imposer ?

.- Grâce à vous.

.- J'envie presque mon frère d'être dans cette équipe avec une si jolie fille, murmura Itachi.

.- Pardon ? demanda Sakura abasourdie.

.- Non, rien je parle tout seul.

Fin Flash Back

.- Tu as dit, que tu envier Sasuke d'être dans l'équipe sept avec une si jolie fille. Tu as dit ça parce que tu le pensais ou juste pour faire ton charmeur ?

.- J'ai…

.- J'ai bien vu ton jeu avec Seidai, commença Sakura.

.- Ecout…

.- Je ne suis pas jalouse, mais je trouve que tu n'as pas été corret avec m…

Sakura ne put terminer sa phrase, ses lèvres étaient emprisonnées par celles d'Itachi. Surprise, Sakura se laissa faire, et échangea son premier baiser avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

_Vu que je vais devoir faire des devoirs de vacances ( sa m'énerve!) la suite ne sera pas avant mercredi! bisous à tous:_


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde! Je poste la suite aujourd'hui au lieu de demain parce que j'ai eut le temps de l'écrire hier soir ( vers 3h du mat lol) et aussi parce la suite ne sera pas avant dimanche ( samedi et vendredi je vais à Paris et Versailles). Alors voilà, bonne lecture! Merci pour vos reviews! Je me presse aussi parce qu'il ya de l'orage et il pleut à verse chez moi!

**_Réponses reviews:_**

**Sailor Ocean:** La chance! La mienne n'a pas du tout abandonnée au contraire! Mais bon sa sert à rien( joublie tout aprés lol) mici bocu et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! kiss

**ln.lfz:** Et oué notre Itachi national prends les devants! lol Mais la fin d el'hisoire réserve des surprises lol. Et pour le couple Sasuke/Seidai, ça risque de t'intérréssé dans ce chapitre lol. mici bocou! Et tu vas avoir attendu moins lontemps lol bisous

**Tsukieina:** ils se sont embrassés dans ce chapitre, mais dans celui là tu vas avoir droit à la déclaration. Lol j'espère qu'elle te plaira. lol bisous

**Asahi Shin'ju:** Le chapitre 9 le voilà lol Et le dix normalement dimanche lol. Jte remerci bocou pour ton/ ta rewiew( c'est masculin ou féminin? lol) mici et bisous

**Azamy:** Lol, Sasuke ba tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, ce que je vais en faire! Et Itachi interréssant? Normal c'est lui ptdr! mici et gros bisous

**Taahoma:** Kawaï da ne? lol C'est vré qu'il sont mignons lol et jte remerci bocou! Et tu n'écrirerai pas des fic sur le site de fanfic-fr? Et celle de amour véritable? ( si sa se trouve je me goure complétement lol) mais si c'est le cas, je tiens à dire que c'est vraiment super bien!

_****_

_**Rappel: **_

£ balblablabla£ pensée de Sakura.

¤ blablablablabla¤ pensée de Sasuke.

# blablablabla# pensée d'Itachi

µ blablablbla µ pensée de Seidai.

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 9.**_

Sasuke se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Il essuya du revers de la main les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar qui se répétait depuis des semaines et des semaines. Ce cauchemar ne l'effrayait point mais l'intriguait. Le soir il attendait presque avec impatience le moment où son subconscient prendrait le dessus. Chaque soir il se voyait se battre quasiment ç mort avec Naruto, il se voyait repousser Sakura d'une façon honteuse, il voyait Itachi tueur tout entier de son clan, il se voyait élève d'Orochimaru un déserteur. Tout ça comme s'il se trouvait dans un monde, qui ne lui plaisait guère d'ailleurs.

Sasuke regarda instinctivement le lit de son frère qu'il vit vide et non défait. Il se leva énergiquement de son lit, il quitta sa chambre pour celle de Sakura. 2trangement il vit le même spectacle pour le lit de Sakura. Les ronflements et le visage endormi de Seidai, le firent sourire ; même quand elle dormait elle trouvait le moyen de l'agacer. Sasuke s'approcha silencieusement de la fenêtre. Au travers de la fenêtre, il aperçut deux personnes s'embrassaient amoureusement sur le pont. Sans savoir pourquoi, il assimila immédiatement ces deux personnes à Itachi et Sakura. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, aucun sentiment se rapprochant de la jalousie, naquit en lui. Il les regarda un bon moment, juqu'à l'intervention de Seidai.

.- Dis mois, tu es venu dans cette chambre dans l'espoir de violer Sakura ? demanda t-elle assise dans son lit.

.- Tu n'as que ça à la bouche ? répondit Sasuke en se tournant vers elle.

.- Jaloux ?

.- …, non. Je suis content qu'ils soient heureux.

Seidai se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre Sasuke. Ce dernier rougit de la voyant si peu habillée.

.- Je te déteste gamin, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, conclu Seidai.

.- Venant de toi, c'est vraiment exceptionnel.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la nuit a des effets néfastes sur moi, rigola Seidai.

.- Ces effets néfastes comme tu dis, je les apprécie, avoua Sasuke.

.- Tu joues un jeu dangereux.

Sasuke s'approcha lentement de Seidai, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Sakura et Itachi les virent qui s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser. Les quatre se mirent à rougie aussitôt.

.- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, firent-ils tous en même temps.

Les quatre shinobi furent pris d'un rire nerveux. Ce dernier disparu comme il était venu et laissa place à un silence gêné. Ce fut Seidai qui rompit ce silence.

.- Je propose que l'on aille tout se coucher. La nuit porte conseil.

Les deux Uchiwa sortirent de la chambre sans un bruit. Sakura et Seidai se couchèrent elles aussi sans un mot.

_**Le lendemain matin : **_

Sakura se leva dans le vaque, elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui s'était passé hier n'était que chimère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à côté d'elle et remarqua que Seidai était déjà levée.

Sakura descendit dans la salle commune pour petit-déjeuner. Elle salua d'un signe de tête Seidai.

.- Les garçons ne sont pas là ? demanda Sakura étonnée.

.- Ils sont partis tôt ce matin pour une discussion entre homme, répondit Seidai en buvant son thé.

.- Entre homme ? répéta Sakura septique.

.- Oui, tu sais le genre où ils parlent de choses sérieuse comme euh… ba c'est les mecs quoi.

Sakura se mit à rire, Seidai n'avait pas tort. Les garçons étaient d'un compliqué, mais Sakura ignorait que la même pensée traversait l'esprit des deux Uchiwa.

.- Alors avec Sakura ? demanda Sasuke.

.- Sasuke, je suis désolé…

.- Tu n'as pas à l'être, si elle est heureuse.

.- Mais toi avec Seidai ?

.- Nous avons eut une petite discussion ce matin mettant tut au clair, répondit Sasuke.

_.xxx Flash Back xxx_.

Sasuke, après être descendu, vit Seidai dans la salle commune. Elle était tout seule, Sasuke la salua et s'assit à côté d'elle. Dés lors, elle entama la vif du sujet qui les tracassait tant tous les deux.

.- Pour hier soir le mioche, commença t-elle, euh ce n'était rien pour moi. C'était juste un moment de faiblesse pour nous deux.

.- Tout à fait d'accord. D'ailleurs je devais avoir un problème, faillir embrasser une truie comme toi.

.- Je vois que l'on se comprend gamin.

.- Je ne suis pas un gamin, se plaignit Sasuke.

.- Laisse moi en douter.

Et ils repartirent dans leurs continuelles et incessantes querelles, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Itachi.

_.xxx Fin Flash Back xxx. _

.- Et…, amorça Itachi.

.- Et ce n'était rien. Juste un moment de faiblesse, qu'il n'y aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

# Je te sens pas sincère frérot. Et puis Seidai à l'air hyper compliqué comme fille… #

.- Je vois.

.- …

.- Sasuke, cela fait-il longtemps que tu fais des cauchemars ? demanda Itachi inquiet.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répondit Sasuke feignant l'ignorance.

.- Je suis dans ta chambre, je te rappelle. Et je ne dors pas beaucoup.

.- Ca c'est toi. Tu vois Itachi, tu as beau être mon grand frère, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de t'en parler.

.- Tu fais comme tu veux.

Seidai eut la même réponse quand Sakura lui annonça qu'elle préférait rester à l'hôtel plutôt que de sortir. Sakura noyait ses doutes dans son bol de céréales ( NDA : il devait être carrément plein alors !)

£ Quand j'y repense. Hier soir l'homme de mes rêves m'embrasse et m'avoue qu'il m'aime. Et je ne suis même pas heureuse. Je suis vraiment tordue comme fille. J'en connais plusieurs qui aimerait être à ma place. Mais bon, al soirée d'hier soir restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. £

._xxx Flash Back xxx._

Itachi rompit l'étreinte malgré lui, Sakura ne comprenait absolument plus rien.

.- Mais Itachi pourqu…, commença t-elle.

.- Chut, dit-il en plaçant un de ses deux sur les lèvres de la kunoichi. Ecoute Sakura je n'aimerai absolument jamais Seidai, ce n'est pas du tout mon type. Et pce que je t'ai dit il y a deux ans, je ne m'en rappelle pas et je suis désolé si ça t'a fait du mal.

.- Ce n'est rien, répondit Sakura tristement.

Sakura prit la direction de l'hôtel, elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle allait dépasser Itachi quand ce dernier l'arrêta avec son bras.

.- Je n'ai pas fini. Ecoute tout ce que j'ai à te dire, réprimanda Itachi.

.- …

.- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal pour la simpe et bonne raison que… que… enfin… je… voilà… Je t'aime, finit-il difficilement.

£ Je rêve où il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime ? £

.- J'aime ton grand front, tes yeux verts, tes cheveux, ta peau, ton rire, ton nez, ta voix. Je ne sais pas depuis quand, exactement, que tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie. Je ne vis que pour toi et rien d'autre.

.- …, une larme commença à rouler tout doucement sur la joue droite de Sakura.

.- Que serait le printemps sans ses cerisiers ? Ça ne serait plus le printemps. Alors que serais-je sans toi ? Je ne serais plus moi. Je suis désolé, ma déclaration est tout ce qu'il y a de vieux jeu. Mais je t'aime, termina t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux Sakura.

Itachi se mit à embrasser, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait, Sakura qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_.xxx Fin Flash Back xxx._

£ J'espère qu'Ino a réussi son pari. Oh, j'arrête de me prendre la tête ! Je suis ici quatre semaines avec Itachi et dans une semaine j'ai quinze ans, il faut que j'en profite. ¤

_**Trois heures plus tard. **_

¤ Mais pourquoi suis-je bloqué ici ? Quel imbécile je fais ! En plus je ne peux pas bouger ! Je me tape le discours diplomatique depuis deux heures. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché deux siècles de ma vie. ¤

£ L'horreur. Je savais que j'aurai dû rester à l'hôtel. Résolution n°1 : ne jamais plus suivre Itachi dans ses missions diplomatiques. C'est tout simplement une torture !£

µ C'est interminable. Sasuke et Sakura commencent à montrer des signes d'impatience, ils vont finir par lâcher mois aussi d'ailleurs. µ

# Vieux croulon tu vas me signer ce foutu bout de papier ! Deux heures pour ça ! Et cire que c'était la partie la plus facile. J'ai autre chose à faire, moi ! (NDA : Avec Sakura par exemple ?) Allez papy ! Passe la troisième !#

.- Bon c'est d'accord j'accepte, finit-il par décider. Mais je voudrais que la fille aux cheveux roses entraîne mon garçon.

£ Voilà pourquoi l'Hokage voulait que je vienne. Résolution n° 2 : Ne okus écouté lé paroles du grand-père du village !£

µ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend au vieux ? Pauvre Sakura µ

¤ Vieux arnaqueur Sandaime !¤

# Ne pas tuer, rester zen Je vais l'étrangler ! #

.- Evidemment, je ne ferais que les présentations demain.

£ Encore heureux ! Le gamin je vais le faire souffrir ! £

.- Je vous laisse, je dois m'occuper d'affaire importante.

# Parce que ça, ce n'était pas important ! #

Sakura et Itachi se promenaient côte à côte, néanmoins on lisait l'agacement sur le visage de Sakura.

.- Prête pour l'action ? demanda ironiquement Itachi.

.- Tu sais que tu es très drôle !

.- hum…hum.

.- Deux heures pour signer un bout de papier et à peine une minute pour une décision comme ça !

.- Ne t'énerve pas, conseilla Itachi.

.- Je voudrais t-y voir !

Itachi allait répondre quand une grosse boule noire déambula devant eux.

.- Salut moi c'est Shigeki (NDA : excitant). Le fils du Kage de ce village et vous c'est quoi votre nom ?


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde! Alors vous passé un bon week-end? lol Désolée, je suis un peu shoutée au coca. Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est: Vive versailles! Bon, j'vais aps raconté toute la visite( yen aurai pour des heures et des heures lol), mais les touristes japonais là-bas sont trop sympas! J'adore les poses qu'ils prennent devant les fotos, lol Et quand il essayent d eparler français avec leur accent on pige rien. Mais bon, ce séjour à Versaille m'a redonné plein d'idées ( encore plus qu'avant ça va déborder lol). Sinon, comme dhabituse je dis une GROS merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait super plaisir!

_**Réponses reviews:**_

**ln.flz:** Je m'en doutais que ça n'allait pas te plaire pour Seidai lol Mais t'inquiète pas, ils seront ensemble je le jure! ( mé bon pas tout de suite...) Et puis dans ce chapitre on apprends pas mal de choses importantes pour les péripéties de la suite, alors po trop le temps dans la romance lol. Et le papy, il n'est pas que sénile lol Et dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas nos deux adolescents qui cauchemardent de leur vie dans le manga, mais c'est Itachi qui choque Sasuke ( jen dis po plus lol) sinon mici bocou et bisous

**Sailor Ocean:** eh oui tu as raison de mal la sentir la boulle noire, et encore, elle est calme dans ce chapitre mais ça va se gâter lol. mici et bisous

**Scorpion 771:** mici beaucoup et voici la suite, j'éspère qu'elle te plaira!

**Azamy:** ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je ne vais pas beaucoup le martirisait( juste un peu lol) et c'est vrai que c'est Itachi et Sakura, mais ça ne va durer longtemps lol. Et je suis contnete que tu trouve que c'est de plus en plus bien. lol bisous

**Yami-chan:** jte remerci beaucoup ça me touche énormémen lol Je suis contente que ça ta redonné envie de lire les fics. Pour le yaoi, je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit, mais j'adore en lire mais en écrire c'est beaucoup plus dur pour moi, c'est pur ça que je n'en fais pas. Sinon j'en ferasi plein lol. Mici et j'éspère que la suite te plaira! bisous

**Taahoma:** j'en aurais mis ma main au feu lol sinon ouais c'est bien ma façon de parler ( on remarque le fabuleux vocabulaire que j'emploi mdr) Sinon pour Sasuke et Sakura, ba dans ma tête ils sont po trop différent du manga( bon avec un plus de centimètres et quelque formes pour Sakura mdr) mé sinon c'est les même lol.J'éspère que la suite a été assez vite à ton goût, je veux pas que tu tortures Sakura et Itachi! mdr

**Tsukieina:** lol romantique hein lol. Mais Shigeki, c'est presque un méchant vers la fin de l'histoire lol. Mais dans ce chapitre il est insupportable, je me demande encore comment à fait Sakura pour ne pas le tuer lol

**Asashi Shin'ju:** dans ce chapitre, yaura pas comme dans lautre éffusion de sentiments, mais 'intrigue s emet en route ( enfin aprés 10 chapitre lol) et sinon je suis tout à fait d'accor avec toi. Moi aussi je suis po passiante( mais vraiment po lol) mais jcrois que si ils l'auraient tué ça aurait déclanché une guerre et ce n'est pas le but recherché je crois lol. Sinon mici et j'éspère que la suite te plaira.

**Sakura-chan:** Je suis contente que tu adores( toute émue) , lol la suite tu ne vas pas l'attendre longtemps lol. En pérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant bisous

* * *

_Chapitre 10 :_

Sakura et Itachi hallucinaient, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ils avaient devant eux un Naruto bis, en encore plus excité. Ses cheveux étaient, tout comme ses vêtements, noirs. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et trahissaient son impatience. Il était arrivé roulé en boule, mais une fois levé, il était d'une minceur étonnante.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il recommença à bouger dans tous les sens.

£ Finie la mission tranquille et bonjour le big bordel. Celui-là je lui réserve le même traitement qu'à Naruto £

# Eh ben, elle va avoir du boulot Sakura, je la plains. Je vais m'éclipser, histoire qu'il ne me prenne pas en affection. #

.- Euh, moi c'est Sakura Haruno et lui c'est Itachi Uchiwa, présenta Sakura.

.- J'espère que c'est le monsieur qui va m'entraîner parce que toi tu as l'air carrément incompétente, trancha Shigeki à l'adresse de Sakura.

£ Sale morveux, il va en baver !£

# Encore heureux que ce n'est pas moi qui s'occupe de lui #

.- Euh non Shigeki, c'est moi la fille carrément incompétente qui va t'entraîner, dit Sakura d'un ton désagréable.

.- Oh c'est bon là ! Faut pas s'énerver ma vieille. J'dis juste ce que j'pense.

.- La vieille te demande pourquoi à ton avis ton père l'a désigné pour t'entraîner ! demanda Sakura sur le point de l'étrangler.

.- Parce que c'est un hentaï et qu'il te trouvait jolie, répondit-il simplement.

# Long à la détente dans certain domaine mais pas dans d'autre apparemment. J'interdis Sakura d'approcher ce personnage ! #

£ C'est trop cool, on est tombé sur des équilibrés mentaux dans cette ville ! £

¤ Mais q'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils nous ont dit qu'ils partaient juste cinq minutes. Ça fait déjà une demi-heure. En plus je suis coincé à attendre le repas avec Seidai. ¤

µ Bon, je lui dit ou pas ? Si je lui dit, je vais me faire ramasser, mais si je lui dit pas je vais payer la honte… µ

.- Sasuke, commença Seidai.

.- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

.- Tu sais pour hier soir. J'aimerai revenir sur ce que je t'ai dit, hésita t-elle.

.- Quoi ? répéta Sasuke plus étonné qu'autre chose.

.- En fait, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir a plus d'imp…

.- Salut tout le monde ! cria Sakura qui coupa Seidai dans son élan.

£ On aurait dû revenir à un autre moment… £

µ Eh merde, ça sera pour un autre jour. µ

¤ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu me dire ! ¤

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla vers six heures et demie. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Shigeki à huit heures, mais Sakura ne voulait pas ressemblait à son senseï. Une fois prête, elle descendit déjeuner.

Elle arriva pile à l'heure au rendez-vous et vit Shigeki donner des coup de pied à un tronc d'arbre.

£ Pauvre arbre…£

.- Salut senseï, dit-il au garde à vous. On commence par quoi ? Ninjutsu ? Taijutsu ?

.- Non, non et non Shigeki, répondit Sakura énervée. Etre shinobi ce n'est pas de connaître toutes les techniques les plus forte du monde, c'est avant tout un état d'esprit. Si tu n'as pas cet état d'esprit, tu ne seras jamais un Shinobi.

.- Mais…

.- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je vais commencer par te poser une question pour voir ton niveau. Quand tu fais équipe pour une mission qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important ?

.- La réussite de la mission, répondit Shigeki sûr de lui.

.- Faux, cria Sakura. Le plus important c'est la vie de tes coéquipiers. Quel âge as-tu Shigeki ?

.- Neuf ans.

.- Tu verras plus tard quand tu seras plus vieux que la réussite de la mission passe après la vie de tes coéquipiers. Mieux revenir voir le Kage en disant que l'on a foiré la mission, que de te revenir en disant que l'on a réussit la mission mais que tous ces membres sont décédés. On appel ça le travail d'équipe.

.- Shinobi ce n'est pas être un être fort et craint de tous, où l'on fait des missions tout seul ? demanda Shigeki déçu.

.- SI c'est ce que tu crois, arrête la voix de Shinobi et fait-toi assassin. Bon, pour le moment on va s'entraîner à malaxer son chakra.

.- fais-toi assassin, mon œil. Pauvre conne, murmura Shigeki.

.-Je t'ai entendu, fit Sakura énervée, en plus de cette entraînement, tu me feras cent pompes !

_**Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel :**_

Sasuke et Itachi mangeaient en tête à tête, Seidai n'avait pas voulu manger en la présence de Sasuke, et elle était remontée déjeuner dans sa chambre.

.- Tu t'es disputer avec Seidai ? demanda Itachi étonné.

.- C'est depuis que vous êtes rentrés hier, qu'elle est comme ça.

.- Tu ne crois pas que ce baiser avait plus d'importance pour elle, qu'elle ne te l'a dit ?

.- Ce n'était pas un baiser !

.- Appelle ça comme tu voudras, mais je maintiens ce que je dit.

.- Mais pourquoi avoir dit le contraire ?

.- Elle est la seule fille de sa famille, et le caractère des mecs ont déteints sur elle. Et le fait qu'elle te dise le contraire de la réalité c'est typique des garçons. Et c'est sûrement parce qu'elle a peur que tu ne ressentes pas les mêmes choses qu'elle.

.- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne crois pas que le clan serait content que je sois avec elle.

.- Le clan ? Mais pourquoi te bloques-tu avec le clan ? C'est ta vie après tout, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Il ne faut pas que le clan t'empêches de vivre, répondit Itachi sur un ton bizarre.

Sasuke le regarda étonné par ces paroles, il n'avait jamais dit une chose pareille, et ça ne lui correspondait pas. Mais d'un côté il avait raison c'était SA vie.

¤ Bizarre, mais bon peut-être que d'être avec Sakura l'a rendu plus frivole ¤

.- Sasuke, réfléchis deux secondes sur ce que tu ressens pour elle. Compare avec Sakura.

.- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, répondit Sasuke immédiatement.

.- Oh et puis débrouille toi !

.- Au fait Itachi, que compte-tu offrir à Sakura ?

.- Hein ?

.- Pour son anniversaire !

.- Je ne savais pas…

.- Tu sors avec et tu ne sais même pas son anniversaire ! se moqua Sasuke.

.- Oh c'est bon ! Toi va t'excuser auprès de Seidai, je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez la gueule le jour de son anniversaire.

.- Mais je n'ai pas à m'excuser, se défendit Sasuke.

.- Ce n'est pas aux filles des s'excuser mais aux garçons, allez gouille-toi !

Sasuke sortit de l'hôtel énervé par les paroles de son frère.

**_Une heure plus tard :_**

Itachi flânait dans les rues de Kumo, il cherchait depuis déjà pas mal de temps un cadeau pour Sakura, mais rien ne lui convenait. Jusqu'au moment où il arrivera devant une bijouterie.

.- Bonjour monsieur, salua la vendeuse.

.- B'jour, répondit vaguement Itachi.

.- Que voulez-vous ? demanda t-elle vexée du ton d'Itachi.

.- Je voudrais le collier en forme de lys, expliqua t-il.

.- Très bon choix, la vendeuse le sortit de la vitrine et lui tendit.

.- Je voudrais une inscription derrière, est-ce possible ?

.- Bien sûr, mais vous ne l'aurez que dans deux jours.

.- Pas de problème, je vous paye maintenant.

Itachi sortit l'argent de son porte-monnaie, il allait le tendre à la vendeuse quand il remarqua en haut de la caisse un sabre avec une lame d'or.

.- Mademoiselle, commença t-il, le sabre où l'avait acheté ?

.- A ce sabre ? Je ne l'ai pas acheté, c'est nous qui le fabriquons, expliqua t-elle toute heureuse.

.- Vous êtes les seuls ? demanda Itachi intéressé.

.- Et oui ! Nous sommes les seuls personne d'autre n'en font.

.- Et ça s'acheté souvent ?

.- Environ un sabre tous les trois ans vu le prix.

.- A quand remonte votre dernière vente ? s'intéressa vivement Itachi.

.- A cinq ans, répondit-elle.

.- Comment était la personne ?

.- C'était un Ninja de Konoha, tout comme vous. Et d'ailleurs il avait de drôles de yeux.

.- Des yeux rouges ?

.- Oui c'est ça ! Vous connaissez ?

.- … Tenez, termina t-il.

Itachi sortit de la bijouterie dans ses pensées.

# Alors comme ça le tueur c'est un Uchiwa… Je comprends pourquoi père m'a demandé de me charger de cette mission… #

_**Au même moment :**_

Sasuke marchait au bord de la rivière, Seidai avait quitté sa chambre en laissant un mot disant qu'elle sera du côté de la rivière. Sasuke chouta dans des cailloux, il réfléchissait aux paroles de son frère.

¤ Itachi et Sakura m'ont sous entendre que Seidai m'aimait, et que moi aussi. Mais comment peuvent-ils le savoir alors que nous même l'ignorons ? Vraiment bizarre ces deux là ! ¤

Sasuke continua de marcher jusqu'à qu'il vit quelqu'un de blessé étendu par terre. Il se précipita et reconnut Seidai.

.- Seidai, mais qui t'a mis dans cet état ? demanda t-il inquiet.

.- L'Akatsuki, répondit-elle avant de tomber inconsciente dans els bras de Sasuke.

* * *

**Alors la suite sera le 13 août comme pour toutes les autres de mes fics( une semaine de break lol). Le 13 août, je plubirais aussi le premier chapitre de ma fic sur le couple Sasu/Saku,** **mais aussi le dernier chapitre "Du secret des Uchiwa"**

**Sur ceux je vous laisse et je vous souhaite un bon week-end! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Comme promi le chapitre 11, il est assez important pour la suite de l'histoire et on commence à deviner certaine choses. Je n'en dit pa plus lol, sinon enocr emirci pour vos reviews! _

**_Réponses reviews:_**

**ln.flz:** et oué dans ce chapitre aussi on en appren aussi dans ce chapitre lol Et nan po tuer Sakura, en effet j'en ai besoin et dans quel état de dépression serait Itachi, non mais méssante mdr Et pour le Lys c'est aussi ma fleur préférée avec les fleur de cerisier lol Jtrouvais ça romantique de la par d'Itachi lol Dans ce chapitre il est aussi question du sabre! lol gros bisous

**PrincessDetiny :** je te remerci beaucoup lol jepsère que la suite te plaira autant lol bisous

**Azamy:** lol ne te plein tu connais la plupar de mes fics en avance lol Et non traumatisé me slecteurs ça ne serait vraiment pas sympa lol gros bisous

**Sakura-chan:** mirci beaucoup et voici la suite( apré une longue attente) j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant!

**Asahi Shin'ju:** Contente que tu as dévoré ce chapitre j'epsère que tu feras pareil pour celui là lol! Et c'est long oui, mais les vacances c'est toujours trop court! ( la feignante qui parle lol)

**Taahoma:** zolii? mdr La romance entrre Itachi et Sakura il y en aura plus par la suite mais pour le moment je mets en place l'intrigue( que je viens juste de trouver lol) Je pense que tu as trouvé le titre de ma nouvelle fic lol Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton handicap, des fois ça me fait pareil lol. bisous

**Princesse d'argent:** contnete que tu sois de retour! Et oui y' a un début d'intrigue avec Itachi et L'akatsuki et ben elle a rôle par la suite de l'histoire assez importante lol. Pour la déclaration de Seidai et SAsuke, tu vas être gatée lol. Et Shigeki on va le voir tout au long de l'histoire même pendant le retour à Konoha! lol Gros bisous

* * *

**_Chapitre 11._**

_5 jours plus tard._

.- Elle dort toujours ? demanda Sasuke inquiet.

.- Non, elle vient de se réveiller, annonça Sakura avec un sourire.

.- Je vais la voir, décida Sasuke.

.- Sasuke, commença Sakura, sois gentil.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sakura le regarda monter dans la chambre, elle se tourna après vers Itachi songeur. Depuis l'attaque de Seidai et sa découverte il ne parlait plus beaucoup.

.xxx Flash Back xxx.

.- Sakura, appela Itachi en l'entendant rentrer.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

.- J'ais fait des recherches, commença t-il en montrant une chaise pour que Sakura s'y assoie, et j'ai découvert que le meurtrier à Konoha était un Uchiwa.

.- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

.- J'ai vu un katana avec une lame en or et la vendeuse m'a certifié qu'ils étaient les seuls à en faire. Et le dernier achat remonte à cinq ans. L'homme auquel elle l'a vendu avait les yeux rouges.

.- ….

.- De toute façon de retour à Konoha j'en parlerai à mon père et je continuerais l'enquête.

.- Itachi je me pose une question,

.- Laquelle ?

.- Que dira ton clan en nous voyant ?

.- … Mon clan n'a rien à dire, à cause de lui on se fixe des limites qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Arrêtes de penser à choses aussi idiotes, ordonna Itachi froidement.

. xxx Fin Flash Back xxx.

.- Tu crois pas que je devrais annulé mon anniversaire ? Fêter, alors que l'une des nôtres est dans un sale état.

Itachi la fixa un moment et se leva, la prit dans ses bras et murmura dans le creux de son oreille.

.- Non, tu le fêteras et puis j'ai une surprise pour toi.

.- …

.- Sakura. Je m'excuse, dit-il sérieusement en lui caressant la joue.

.- De quoi ?

.- Pour l'autre jour. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi.

.- Ah ce n'est rien. C'est déjà pardonné, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Itachi la serra encore un peu plus fort et se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, jusqu'au moment où une pierre fit irruption dans la pièce.

£ Mais c'est quoi ça ? Aucun respect ! £

# Une pierre ? Mais faut vraiment être fou ! #

Itachi s'approcha et remarqua que sur la pierre se trouvait un mot.

.- Tiens, je crois que ça vient de ton élève, fit-il en lui tendant avec un sourire.

Sakura lu à son tour le mot et lança la pierre dans le jardin énervée.

.- Celui- là il va m'entendre. De toute façon je ne veux plus de lui comme élève !

.- Mais pourquoi ? fit ironique Itachi.

.- Très drôle ! Avec ses attaques de Ninjutsu qui partent dans tous les sens, il a failli m'arracher le bras ! Et je ne te parle de ses Genjutsu, il se les fait à soi –même !

.- En effet, il n'est pas très doué.

.- Pas doué ! Mais c'est un cancre mille fois pire que Naruto ! Et en Taijutsu, il donne un coup de pied, il tombe par terre !

.- Pourquoi veut-il faire shinobi ? s'inquiéta Itachi.

.- Pour pourvoir tuer des gens…. Et pour plaire aux filles.

.- … Tu as raison va voir son père, mais fais gaffe ! C'est un big vicieux !

.- T'inquiète je l'avais compris !

Sasuke entra timidement dans la chambre de Seidai, cette dernière était assise dans son lit en train de lire un livre.

.- Sasuke, fit-elle surprise.

.- Tu vas mieux ? demanda t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

.- Oui beaucoup mieux, j'te remercie, dit-elle avec une sourire.

Un silence de gêne s'installa entre eux deux. Sasuke regardait le sol tandis que Seidai trouvait un intérêt tout particulier à ces bandages.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, le jour où Sakura nous a interrompue ?

.- euh bah… c'est que… je…

.- Tu ? fit Sasuke plein d'espoir.

.- Ba en fait, j'ai … enfin… je… c'est que… je… t'a… j'aime beaucoup ton style de combat, finit-elle précipitamment.

µ Mais je suis conne ! Je n'ai même pas le courage de lui dire ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dans le cerveau ! µ

¤ Elle aime juste mon style ? C'est de ça que parler Itachi et Sakura ? Je comprends mieux… ¤

Sakura entra prudemment dans le bureau du vieux Kage. Ce dernier, en la voyant la dévisagea de haut en bas et s'arrêta à certaines parties intéressantes.

£ Qu'est-ce que je ne ferrais pas pour la paix ! Si je lui fous un coup de poing c'est foutu… Reste calme, zen……. £

.- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda t-il.

.- C'est au sujet de Shigeki, répondit-elle avec appréhension.

.- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

.- euh… Je ne veux plus m'occuper de lui, avoua-t-elle. Il est insupportable et en plus il est vraiment nul….

.- Ah je vois. Bien, vous vous n'en occuperez plus, dit-il en regardant le décolleté de la kunoichi.

.- Je rentre, fit-elle énervée.

£ Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce vieux pervers ! Hors de ma vue ancêtre ! £

Itachi allait chercher le collier de Sakura dans la boutique, avant d'entrer, quelqu'un, sortant de la boutique, le percuta de plein fouet. Sans même une excuse, il s'en alla. Itachi abasourdi entra dans la boutique, il vit que le sabre en or n'était plus au dessus de la porte.

.- Vous c'est le collier en lys, fit la vendeuse en allant chercher le collier en question.

.- Vous avez vendu le sabre ? demanda Itachi.

.- Oui, à la personne juste avant vous, répondit la vendeuse dans l'arrière boutique.

.- Ah, et à quoi ressemblait-elle ? questionna Itachi en essayant de se souvenir de la personne qui l'avait bousculé.

.- C'était… euh en fait je suis incapable de dire si c'est une femme ou une homme. Mais je suis presque sûre que c'est une femme, donc une femme blonde qui était assez garçon manqué quand même. Même dans sa façon de parler et elle avait toujours des hem, hey à la fin de ses phrases.

# ça correspond trop à la description de Seidai pour que se soit une coïncidence. Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle ce sabre ? #

.- Je peux voir le collier ? demanda Itachi.

.- Oui, tenez.

La vendeuse lui tendit le collier, Itachi le retourna et lut l'inscription qu'il avait demandé de marquer.

« Pour toi, ma fleur éternelle. »

.- La fille à laquelle vous allez le donner, est vraiment chanceuse, fit la vendeuse.

.- …, au revoir, répondit Itachi dans ses pensées.

Sasuke sortit de la chambre de Seidai après que cette dernière c'est endormie, dans le salon il retrouva Itachi.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke intéressé.

.- J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi la fille qui a attaqué Seidai, a acheté un sabre en lame d'or.

.- Quoi !

.- En allant chercher le cadeau de Sakura, une femme m'a bousculé en sortant de la bijouterie et c'était elle.

.- Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêter ? reprocha Sasuke énervé.

.- Je n'ai pas vu tout de suite que c'était elle.

.- Tu aurais pu aller la rattraper, je sais pas moi !

.- Calme toi ! Si je l'aurai poursuivie sans aucune préparation je serais dans l'état de Seidai.

.- Disons que c'est surtout parce que ce n'est pas la mission dont t'a chargé le clan !

Itachi perdit son calme et frappa Sasuke à la tête.

.- Que se soit bien clair, je ne me sens pas Uchiwa, je ne le suis que par le nom. Ce clan ne fait que retarder au plus tard sa déchéance.

¤ Ce n'est pas mon frère que j'ai en face en moi. C'est impossible, ce n'est pas lui. Je ne le reconnais plus du tout ¤

.- Ita…

.- Ras-le-bol ! hurla une voix féminine en entrant dans le salon.

.- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée Sakura ? demanda Sasuke amusé.

.- Ce mioche de Shigeki c'est amusé à me faire tomber dans l'étang, répondit-elle en essorant ses vêtements.

# Il est rancunier celui-là. #

¤ Il faut que je pense à en parler avec Sakura, elle pourra peut-être lui en toucher deux mots sans qu'il s'énerve. ¤

_Le lendemain matin : _

Sakura venait à peine de se réveiller, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

.- Entrez, chuchota t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Seidai.

Sasuke entra dans la chambre sans un bruit, en le voyant Sakura parut étonnée.

.- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à cette heure-ci ?

.- Je voulais te parler, répondit Sasuke en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

.- De quoi ?

.- D'Itachi, répondit Sasuke sur un ton encore plus bas que la normal.

.- Itachi ? Pourquoi ?

.- Hier on a eut une conversation assez spéciale, avant que tu arrives, et je l'ai pas trouvé normal.

.- …

.- Il a parlé du clan, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et je dois t'avouer que ça m'inquiète. T'a-t-il déjà parlé du clan d'une manière se rapprochant de celle-là ?

.- … non, mentit Sakura.

.- … Bien mais s'il t'en parlerai comme ça, tu me préviendrais, n'est-ce pas ?

.- Bien sûr, fit Sakura avec un sourire.

£ Je n'aime pas mentir à Sasuke, mais c'est important. Si je lui disais la vérité Itachi courrait de gros ennuis. Je lui en toucherais deux mots après la fête. £

Sasuke sortit de la chambre et alla dans le salon déjeuner. Il ne remarqua pas Itachi qui l'avait vu sortir de la chambre des filles.

¤ Sakura m'a menti j'en suis sûr, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle aime Itachi, c'est normal après tout. ¤

# Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la chambre de Sakura ? #

Sakura alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, une fois sortie plus belle que jamais, elle vit Seidai debout et habillée.

.- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ? Tu devrais être au lit !

.- Je me sens beaucoup mieux et puis je voulais aller aux bains avec toi pour parler.

.- Parler ? D'accord, ça me détendra avant la fête.

.- Allez, dépêches-toi ! cria Seidai déjà en haut de l'escalier.

.- C'est bon, me voilà !

* * *

**Jespère que la suite vous a plus! Alors le prochain chapitre dans environ une semaine aussi! bisous à tous!**


	12. ANNONCE

Bonsoir à tous

Hihi, sa faisait presque un an. Et oui une année sabbatique. Bon je sais je sui super impardonnable et je demande pas à ce que vous m'excusiez Nan juste que vous continuiez à lire mes fic que donc je vais reprendre la publication après mon retour de vacances Et oui je vais reprendre

Bon alors je suis désolée de vous avoir déçue T.T

Je vous dis à la prochaine mise à jour qui va surement venir dans une semaine pour l'une des fics mais je ne sais pas laquelle '

Gros bizous à tous

Enkore désolée

Renia


End file.
